dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Man of Tomorrow (On Solid Ground)
Man of Tomorrow is a 2016 superhero film directed by Mike Newell with a screenplay written by Zak Penn and David Koepp, based on an initial story by Matthew Vaughn, who additionally serves as co-producer. It is a sequel to Vaughn's The Man of Steel and is the third film in the On Solid Ground DCEU. The film stars Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman, Amy Adams as Lois Lane and Laurence Fishburne as Perry White, all reprising their roles from the previous film, while Chris Cooper joins the cast. It is set to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures in March 2016. Cast Henry Cavill-Clark Kent/Superman Amy Adams-Lois Lane Jean Dujardin-Lex Luthor Scott Adkins-John Corben/Metallo Laurence Fishburne-Perry White Patrick Fugit-Jimmy Olsen Diane Lane-Martha Kent Rachel Nichols-Mercy Graves Chris Cooper-Commissioner James Gordon Development A sequel to The Man of Steel was announced on June 20, 2013, while the first film was still running in theatres, to be released in 2016. Matthew Vaughn, who had written and directed The Man of Steel, denied he would be directing it, owing to commitments to Kingsman: The Secret Service. However, he would serve as producer and write the initial story. Various directors were considered to helm the sequel, among them Academy Award-winners Jonathan Demme, Robert Zemeckis, Ron Howard and Joe Johnston, Rian Johnson (who ultimately chose The Flash), Mike Newell and Matt Reeves. Howard turned it down due to commitments to In the Heart of the Sea and Inferno, while Zemeckis was also forced to reject the offer due to scheduling conflicts. On September 5, Newell was hired as director, with Zak Penn and David Koepp also hired to write the screenplay based on Vaughn's story. On October 20, James Chinlund and Roger Pratt were hired to serve as the film's production designer and cinematographer, respectively. This is the first collaboration between Newell and Pratt since Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and their second collaboration overall. On November 20, Stuart Baird was hired as the film editor. He was previously the editor for the original 1978 Superman film and 2011's Green Lantern. Casting Cavill, Adams and Fishburne were all confirmed to return for the film. On October 1, it was revealed that Oscar-winner Jean Dujardin was in talks to play Lex Luthor in the film. Three days later, J.K. Simmons was also in the running, with Warner Bros. reportedly "in a bind choosing between two very viable candidates." Dujardin was officially cast on December 9. On October 7, it was revealed that Chris Cooper had been cast in "a minor role in the film" as Batman supporting character Commissioner James Gordon, immediately prompting speculation that Batman himself may be appearing in the film. On December 20, Scott Adkins was hired as Metallo and Rachel Nichols cast as Mercy Graves. Filming Man of Tomorrow will begin filming on May 10, 2014 and conclude on November 1. Newell has stated that the entire film will be shot using 70mm film cameras, including IMAX. Release ''Man of Tomorrow ''is slated to be released in IMAX 3D, 3D and 2D in March 2016. Category:DCEU: On Solid Ground